<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I Always Will by ArtemisChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087892">But I Always Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick'>ArtemisChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Grim Reapers, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after many lifetimes, he would still choose her.</p><p> </p><p>The Phantom's afterlife as a Grim Reaper. </p><p> </p><p>(Inspired by Sunny and Grim Reaper from the Korean Drama "Goblin")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got inspired to do this AU fan fiction because of Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess cover of "Poison and Wine". For me, they have this Sunny and Wang Yeo/Yoo In Na and Lee Dong Wook vibes. If you've seen the Goblin K-drama, you know what I mean. But feel free to imagine any Phantom/Christine actors while reading this.</p><p> </p><p>No I don't ship them IRL, just their characters in POTO. It's a what-if thought in my mind. What if The Phantom turned into a Grim Reaper after he died and he's still looking for Christine, even after many years? What if he remembers his previous lifetime but Christine's present-day persona doesn't?</p><p> </p><p>It's a fic based on these what-ifs. I hope I can pull this one off. 😊</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy reading. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Introduction</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>The little girl lying on the bed had to blink to get a clearer look at the visitor beside her. She thought she was dreaming, but no. There really was a person in sight.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she thought this visitor was a new doctor assigned to her. But this person surely wasn't a doctor.</p><p> </p><p>The said visitor was a tall, huge-built man with a fedora hat. He exuded an air of mystery around him, with a shadow overcast on his face. Only his lips and the tip of his nose was seen, the rest hidden from view.</p><p> </p><p>Garbed in an all-black coat and slacks, he remained standing beside the little girl's bed. He did not smile or answer anything when the little girl uttered her question once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? How did you entered my room?"</p><p> </p><p>She shifted her gaze to the door behind the visitor. It was closed, showing no signs of having been opened. She was absolutely sure that she never heard the door creak. If it did, it will surely wake her up from her troubled sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I wake you up?" </p><p> </p><p>The visitor's voice sounded deep and chilling. But for some reason, he did not sound scary to the little girl. In fact, she found him soothing and fatherly.</p><p> </p><p>"No," the little girl on the bed shook her head. "I was trying to fall asleep. Then you're here."</p><p> </p><p>The visitor found a nearby plastic chair and sat. He was not too far from the bed, but remained at a respectful distance, still near enough to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to tell you why I am here," the visitor started. "The past days have been painful for you, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the little girl turned to her side. Her face winced in pain, but she focused her sights on her strange companion.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been here?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't remember. Last year, I was still healthy, still going to school. But I have this bad illness."</p><p> </p><p>The little girl coughed and took a deep breath. The visitor nodded for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents were very sad about this. I've been going to this thing called chemo, but looks like nothing's happening. I feel like getting worse. I hope I can get better so I will grow up. I just want to be with mommy and daddy for longer."</p><p> </p><p>A tear fell from the little girl's eye. She weakly lifted her hand to wipe it off.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope my pain goes away. But the more I ask for it, the more pain I feel. I'm tired of fighting this pain."</p><p> </p><p>The visitor felt like reaching out to comfort this little girl. But he restrained herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to sleep and go to someplace beautiful?" </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of place?" the girl asked. Her eyelids drooped heavily, but she forced them open.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not here, but I can take you there. In that place, you won't be sick anymore," the visitor explained.</p><p> </p><p>"But what about mommy and daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"They have their own time to visit that place I'm telling you. But for now, I got an order from my Master to come visit you and free you from your pain."</p><p> </p><p>The little girl closed her eyes and mulled about this tempting offer. </p><p> </p><p>She thought about her parents. Surely this will make them sad.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're thinking about your mom and dad, don't worry. You can now watch over them."</p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked at this visitor, who seemed to read her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me I won't feel pain anymore? I won't be sick ever again?" </p><p> </p><p>"What I'm saying, it's all true."</p><p> </p><p>The visitor gently looked at this frail little girl. He hated having to do this task. But orders are orders, and he had no power to turn it down. </p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked up to him and said:</p><p> </p><p>"Before I go with you, I'll leave mom and dad a note. Can you wait?"</p><p> </p><p>She struggled to sit up on her bed. Then she reached something underneath her pillow and brought out a medium-sized sketch pad and a box of crayons.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll just know when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>The visitor stood up and turned his back to the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, a couple entered the room and found their little girl. The woman, her mother, approached her bed and nudged her gently to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>The woman bit her lip when she realized that the little girl had fallen asleep, for good. She embraced her husband tightly, tears falling from both their eyes together with that heart-shattering realization.</p><p> </p><p>The mother approached her daughter's bed and hugged her for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>The father, meanwhile, saw the sketchbook on the floor. He picked it up, and it was opened to the page where the little girl left a message.</p><p> </p><p>It had two stick drawings of her parents, and a line underneath that said, <i>I love u, mom and dad</i>.</p><p> </p><p>The father showed this to his wife. The girl's mother looked at the sketchbook, and she broke down. The couple held on to each other for comfort amidst their  tears and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel sad to say goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>The little girl watched everything that was happening outside her room. She looked at the visitor beside her, who was way taller than her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not yet the end, my dear. You will live on because you love them, and they love you."</p><p> </p><p>The visitor let out a tiny smile. He had a dimple on his right cheek, with a faint scar on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>"You look handsome when you smile," the little girl complimented him. She let out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>The visitor knelt down and carried the little girl in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"See that light over there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"That light will take you to the beautiful place I'm telling you."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Wow, I want to go there now!"</p><p> </p><p>Together, they crossed over within the light.</p><p> </p><p>And the little girl finally found her peace in a beautiful place where illness was never heard of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learn to be Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>So laugh in your loneliness<br/>Child of the wilderness<br/>Learn to be lonely<br/>Learn how to love life that is lived alone</i>
</p><p> </p><p> -"Learn to be Lonely"</p><p>(Songwriters: Andrew Lloyd Webber / Chalres Hart / Richard Stilgoe</p><p>Learn To Be Lonely lyrics © Peermusic Publishing, The Bicycle Music Company)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless days and endless wanderings without direction.</p><p> </p><p>Except to fetch souls every now and then, take them to their final judgment. Bring them to the pearly gates of heaven or the fiery pits of hell.</p><p> </p><p>Such was the life of a Grim Reaper. Loneliness was part of him, an old friend keeping him company.</p><p> </p><p>He was just one of the many Reapers roaming this earth, blending in with mortals. He was like a ghost in every other way, except for this special assignment entrusted to him.</p><p> </p><p>The heavens took pity on him well enough that his soul was spared from eternal damnation. This was his payment, something he bargained for, to the point of selling his soul. He named his price, of choosing to burn afterwards. But thankfully, the High One laughed it off and granted his wish.</p><p> </p><p>But not because he wanted to be forgiven for the sins he committed from his previous lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Well, being a Reaper also entitled him to forgiveness from the High One together with eternal repose. But that was not his final goal.</p><p> </p><p>There was someone he was looking for. A hundred or so years have passed, yet he still roamed aimlessly, listlessly, without seeing even the shadow of this person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I must find you. Let me find you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He had never forgotten everything about his previous life. He carried it with him despite the torment. He never wanted to forget, despite being given the option of erasing all his memories from the previous lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>As he smoothed the right side of his face, the scars were long gone. He looked at his reflection on a glass window as he passed by a candy store in town.</p><p> </p><p>A young handsome man with dark hair and hazel eyes looked back at him. </p><p> </p><p>It was the face meant for him, but he was never born with it. Instead, his face was the curse he carried from the day he was born until the day he departed from this Earth, something which was his own choice.</p><p> </p><p>He regretted that he had to die just to get this lifelong wish. Why wasn't he given this when he was still alive?</p><p>---</p><p>After bringing the last soul he previously fetched to the Pearly Gates, he decided to stop by an old brick bridge somewhere near his favorite river in an old European town. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to rest for a while and clear his head out. He had tried to, but the length of the years wouldn't let him. It only made him yearn more, only made the ache stronger.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, care to buy some hair clips?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned around. To his surprise, a young lady with long dark hair smiled at him. Her red dress made her stand out together with her wares, a makeshift wooden table filled with odds and ends.</p><p> </p><p>He approached her cautiously. He knew of playful spirits toying around with Reapers, and it was best not to deal with them.</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, he was drawn to the lady in red as if he was hypnotized by her smile. Her eyes looked smaller when she flashed her perfect set of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He examined the table and the contents topping it. There were jeweled animal brooches, rings, cuff links, and of course, hair clips. </p><p> </p><p>Those clips looked way too exquisite to be worn in everyday life.</p><p> </p><p>"You want this, <i>Monsieur</i>?"</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the young woman. She held an emerald hair clip to his face, with crystal flowers on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I want that?" He asked gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>"For your girlfriend." She smiled at the thought of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a girlfriend," he answered stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>"Girlfriends come and go but you can keep the hairclip forever," the shrewd lady suggested.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed a silver ring with a floral Swarovski crystal among the jewelries. Something within him stirred and he was compelled to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and was about to take the ring when all of a sudden, the lady held a round mirror to his face, making him squint when the sunlight casted its glow on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted his head away from the glint and felt another hand brushing his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, nice! How much is this?"</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, a woman in a coat with long wavy red hair stood beside him, smiling in delight while grasping the ring in her shapely fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, mouth agape in admiration of her. She must have felt his presence, for she looked up at him and declared:</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I got it first."</p><p> </p><p>An unspeakble loneliness took hold within him. He felt like as if he knew her already, like there was an invisible red thread connected to her. This, he cannot find a reason why.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're... You're crying. Your eyes are tearing up."</p><p> </p><p>He blinked thrice and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want it?" She gestured, offering the ring to him.</p><p> </p><p>He remained standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to do or say. Just the mere presence of the redhead goddess made him uneasy, unable to look straight into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not for free," she stated. "Give me your number."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a number."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a phone?" She looked astonished at this Man in Black, whose face painted a flabbergasted expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone has a phone now. Are you poor?" She sounded like he was an old dinosaur who knew nothing about technology.</p><p> </p><p>That was true, in a way.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need a phone," he answered curtly.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you don't want to give your number. This is mine, then."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and waved her closed fist, the ring cupped in it, looking like a kid who got her Christmas present early. Afterwards, she was about to slide the ring on her left ring finger when he spoke up:</p><p> </p><p>"Give me your number. Write it down and leave it with the ring."</p><p> </p><p>He pointed to the other set of rings on the wooden makeshift table.</p><p> </p><p>"How about formal introductions first?" The redhead suggested. She brushed her long locks away from her face and extended her right hand. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Chrissy."</p><p> </p><p>She flashed a smile, somewhere between trying to be friendly and making a cute face at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Chrissy? How do you spell it?" The Man in Black asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Charlie, Hotel, Romeo, India, Sierra, Sierra, Yankee." She rapped it using the NATO Phonetic Alphabet in a heartbeat. Then she let out a sigh and added, "It's a nickname, I hate my real name. Sounds so formal."</p><p> </p><p>"What's your real name?" All of a sudden, he was itching to know it, and everything about her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could answer, the Red Lady interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to pay for the ring? Credit card or cash?"</p><p> </p><p>"How much is it?" Chrissy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's yours, Madam," the Red Lady smiled warmly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She gushed. Chrissy opened her leather shoulder bag and slipped the ring inside.</p><p> </p><p>"You just gave it to her for free?" The Man in Black was astonished.</p><p> </p><p>"It's meant for her. And you two are meant to meet again." She stated the words as if she knew a juicy secret between them.</p><p> </p><p>"But we just met now," the Man pointed out. He stared at Chrissy, who was smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe she means let's go out on a date. Do you want to? Coffee is on me," she declared.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked up to the sky and smiled at the nice thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go now."</p><p> </p><p>The Man in Black followed her, confused at why he was doing this.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked away, the Lady in Red smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It doesn't matter who pays. You'll both pay a heavy price for it, anyway.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Even if I'm born again,</i>
  <br/>
  <i> Wherever you are hiding,</i>
  <br/>
  <i> I will find you</i>
</p><p> </p><p>- I Miss You (Soyou, Goblin OST)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm 45 years old, November 5, Scorpio, AB blood type, unmarried. I live in a rental, I can get a car if needed, my past is clean, I don't have a business card yet."</p><p> </p><p>He looked tense in his seat as he recited the spiel he made, should he come in close contact with someone from the living. He never expected it would be of good use at this moment, now sitting in front of this woman at a secluded and homey cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy threw a stare at him like he was some weirdo. "Wait, I was about to ask for your name and you just rapped out all your personal info." She stiffled a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik," he suddenly answered. "I'm Erik Eriksson." He looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. Of course he also made up that name. He cannot give her his actual name from his previous life, even if the first part was true.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself to stare at her. Until now, he still felt oddly drawn to her. It made him burn with excitement and dread. He cannot be too sure if she was that one person he was searching all these years.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like the psychologist." Chrissy grinned knowingly as she sipped her iced coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik is a common name," The Man in Black commented dryly. "By the way, do you have a business card? I wonder what you do..."</p><p> </p><p>"My face is my business card," Chrissy answered, a smile peeking through her red matte lips. She tilted her head up and added, "This business card says pretty person."</p><p> </p><p>She surely looked confident, even if she said it as a joke. Erik gulped hard and watched while Chrissy sipped her iced coffee, together with a bite of pastry from her white ceramic saucer.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you just, going to sit dumbly like that?" Chrissy asked, a little ticked off. "I can feel your eyes drilling a huge hole on my forehead," she snickered.</p><p> </p><p>This was one painfully awkward conversation. He seriously thought of disappearing right there and then. He could do that now, but he didn't want to scare her.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have hobbies?" Erik asked, his voice almost in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I go on dating apps but I guess I have no need for that now," Chrissy laughed, looking at him knowingly. "Aside from Netflix and chill, that's it. But what about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're my hobby," Erik suddenly blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy's eyes grew larger than her saucer of pastry. Erik realized what he just said. Looking embarassed, he cut the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Erik, 45, November 5, Scorpio---"</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, you just said that to me a while ago." Chrissy raised both her hands to him. "This is the most awkward date I've ever been in."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. It's been ages since I last went out on one."</p><p> </p><p>Erik looked away. Now he really wanted to disappear and go to somewhere far, without this distraction of a redhead goddess. North Pole sounded like a good idea, no dying person to fetch there. He can look at penguins all day or summon a grand piano and play pieces from his favorite opera while on top of an iceberg. Plus, the cold wouldn't bother him anyway (to borrow a line from that famous animated film theme song that he kept on hearing before).</p><p> </p><p>Why is he still so bad at socializing, even here in the afterlife?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're spacing out," Chrissy waved her palm in front of his face. "Let me do the honor of asking for your number."</p><p> </p><p>Erik snapped from his thoughts and felt for something in his pants pocket. To his surprise, there was a flat object inside and when he took it out, a smartphone was already in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a phone?!" Chrissy was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot about it," Erik fumbled the screen, until a business card showed up, which was the assigned number.</p><p> </p><p>"Here it is. My number."</p><p> </p><p>He flashed it to Chrissy. She smiled and took out her phone, saving it in her contacts list. Then she showed Erik her own number.</p><p> </p><p>"Save it on your contacts," she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Erik was able to figure it out. He saw a button with a person icon with the word <i>Contacts</i>.</p><p> </p><p>In no time, he pressed the Plus sign, typed in her name, and saved her number.</p><p> </p><p>"We're friends now," Chrissy extended her hand. He got what she wanted to happen, and when he shook it gently, a surge of energy rushed through him.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind, he could see a woman in a white nightgown, singing in front of a tall mirror in her bedroom. It flashed in his mind until Chrissy's voice broke the momentum.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, let go."</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and shook his head. Chrissy pulled out her hand and he saw her standing up, her bag now hanging on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't miss me so much, okay? We'll still meet after this," she assured him. </p><p> </p><p>"See you," he shyly answered.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy flashed one sweet smile at him and off she went.</p><p> </p><p>When she was gone, Erik stood up and went outside the cafe. He snapped his fingers and a black fedora hat appeared, landing instantly on his head. He closed his eyes and when he opened it once again, he was sitting at the rootop of the Opera Garnier in Paris.</p><p> </p><p>He still find himself coming back to this place every so often, despite the bittersweet memories it held for him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe because it was now different for him, now that his mortal body was long gone. The rooftop was his place of solitude, together with the skyline of Paris. </p><p> </p><p>For a long time, he thought of her. Decades have passed, so many souls he brought to their final judgment, but the memory of her never left his mind.</p><p> </p><p>She was the reason why he never wanted to leave yet, why he remained earth-bound.</p><p> </p><p>Reapers only have a given period before they were finally freed from their duty. He only asked to be extended for a few more years.</p><p> </p><p>He can never rest and forgive himself until he finds her once more, just this once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Christine Daaé.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He whispered her name to the wind. After she left him to be with her real love, his world came crashing down. </p><p> </p><p>To end the agony, he locked himself in a cellar, drank poison, and succumbed to his final fate, or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was being punished for taking his own life. But when he was offered to make amends for his wayward living of obsession, murder, and revenge, he accepted it willingly. On one condition he proposed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Just let me find Christine Daaé in her next lifetime. I will watch over her without bothering her. I will save her from untimely death.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>You're no Angel.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In the end, the High One granted his wish.</p><p> </p><p>But now it seems like his promise will be broken. </p><p> </p><p>He had met her today, and now he knew it was truly her, but in another form. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Forgive me, High One. I am about to sin once more. You may do with my tainted soul afterwards, as You please.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>References:</p><p>1. <a href="https://www.verywellmind.com/erik-erikson-biography-1902-1994-2795538">
Erik Erikson</a></p><p> <br/>I found out he has a quote that says:</p><p>"Hope is both the earliest and the most indispensable virtue inherent in the state of being alive. If life is to be sustained hope must remain, even where confidence is wounded, trust impaired."—Erik Erikson, The Erik Erikson Reader, 2000</p><p>Kinda apt for Phantom/Grim Reaper in this story, and I didn't know this quote until now</p><p> </p><p>2. I decided to go for the <a href="https://www.francetoday.com/culture/dance-theatre/phantoms-of-the-opera/">angle</a> of Erik/The Phantom locking himself in a cellar and dying of a broken heart. But here in this fic, he committed suicide. Creative liberties are taken here.</p><p> </p><p>3. The story of the<br/><a href="https://www.ibtimes.sg/revealed-goblin-episode-10-unravels-identity-grim-reaper-sunny-6112"> Grim Reaper (Jeoseung Saja)</a>in Korean folklore is that they committed a grave sin and they have to serve King Yŏmna, or Yama, the judge of the dead, with the memories of their past lives stripped off from their souls.</p><p> </p><p>In this fic I am doing the approach of Phantom being Earth-bound because of Christine, plus given a chance to atone for his messed-up life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No One Would Listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>She saw my loneliness<br/>Shared in my emptiness<br/>No one would listen<br/>No one but her<br/>Heard as the outcast hears</i>
</p><p>-No One Would Listen</p><p>(From the 2004 movie version of Phantom of the Opera, deleted scene)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CW: Themes of depression</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Meg! Meg, Meg, Meg, I had a meet-cute today!"</p><p> </p><p>"Chrissy! Tone down your voice, it's shattering my eardrums!"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy laughed as she leaned against her couch, her mobile phone pressed to her right ear. "You won't be nagging me anymore to get over my ex!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the lucky guy and how did you meet him?" Meg asked from the other end.</p><p> </p><p>"It's weird. I was checking out some jewelries sold across the bridge near our coffee shop, and then this guy, dressed in a black leather jacket, nudged me. You should have seen his face, he was so flustered at the sight of me."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy grinned widely at the thought. If Meg could see her now, she would tease her endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the spirit! What happened after?" Meg asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stood up and went to stand by her apartment window. </p><p> </p><p>"I asked him for coffee, and he agreed to go with me. But he's kind of awkward. He instantly spewed out his personal info. Erik, 45, November 5, Scorpio."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, a Scorpio! He's gonna be a bad boy in bed!" Meg squealed.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, I have no plans to get laid yet." Chrissy rolled her eyes at the thought. Meg can be such a pervy lady.</p><p> </p><p>"But is he hot?" Meg asked, pretending to sound like an investigator.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes! 11 out of 10! He's like the missing cousin of Oscar Isaac. Even if he was weird. He forgot he had his phone with him, at first I thought he was one of those old middle-aged guys who doesn't use phones. His name is Erik Eriksson."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he the psychologist?" Meg laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I also asked him that question!" Chrissy burst into laughter. "Oh well, I'd love to have coffee with you after your ballet lessons. Do drop by at the cafe tomorrow. I'm just there managing the whole place."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Madame!" Meg answered happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night," Chrissy smiled and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>She propped down her mobile on the table. Chrissy leaned against the wall and smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this will be her good luck, after all. A ray of hope filled her up, hoping that he was a good guy, that weirdo Erik.</p><p> </p><p>Depression clouded her mind and heart for years. Chrissy once worked in theater, a rising actress for many major plays. She toured Europe together with her father, an orchestra conductor and talented musician. She was at the peak of her career when at age 27, she lost her father to a tragic bus accident while he was on tour with the orchestra going to a nearby town. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, she lost her heart and passion for music. Chrissy quitted theater and remained cooped inside her apartment for months. Her ex-boyfriend of seven years eventually gave up on her, which made things worse.</p><p> </p><p>One day, she was about to jump off that old bridge, when a car pulled up. A middle-aged woman prevented her from jumping off. She held her as she cried out her heartaches to her, a total stranger.</p><p> </p><p>The woman spoke to her gently, and revealed that she was a psychiatrist who can help her out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Antoinette Giry, M.D.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy started going to therapy, and Dr. Giry helped her in her recovery. She always listened, never invalidated her feelings, and helped her find solutions in dealing with her turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>She also met Meg, Dr. Giry's daughter, who was  three years younger than her. A talented ballerina, she taught ballet and helped Chrissy find a job, as a full-time manager of the Giry Cafe. This establishment was owned by Meg's grandmother, who just passed on a year earlier. They became close friends ever since, and Chrissy started to recover, even if she was still in grief.</p><p> </p><p>Now at thirty-four, Chrissy was slowly getting back on track. She might not be married yet unlike her other peers, but she was motivated to be her best self, for the right man.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she will give relationships another try.</p><p> </p><p>Erik crossed her mind and she smiled. Picking up her phone, she searched his number and pressed the Call Button.</p><p> </p><p>She heard ringing at the other end. Filled with anticipation, she hoped he will pick up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>But it went on and on until the call ended.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Is he asleep? But it's only nine-thirty! What an old guy he is.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She sent him a text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hey, care to meet up tomorrow? See me at Giry Cafe, seven pm, before closing. Food is on me. I'm the manager of the place.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She waited anxiously, but thirty minutes have passed. No reply from him.</p><p> </p><p>"That old man is asleep like a log!"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy felt like throwing her phone, but laughed at the thought of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I am too eager for him? Maybe he wants to make the first move? But hello, girls can make the first move now!" </p><p> </p><p>She made a plan to leave her phone on. He might respond tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>She wants me to see her?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik swore he was about to fall from the Palais Garnier rooftop. But even if he did, the impact won't kill him.</p><p> </p><p>He straightened up and stared at the screen in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>She wants me to meet her at this cafe tomorrow, seven pm. Modern-day women can be so forward, is this really my Christine?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>People can live a new lifetime, without memories of their previous one. This also meant a total change in personality and physical attributes. Sometimes, the people they were with was also in this lifetime, with no memories also of them.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of Christine and everything about her: her long, brown curly hair, her doe-like eyes, rosy lips, and pale skin. Her singing voice soared to the heavens, and it was him who taught her to sing like an Angel.</p><p> </p><p>He taught her everything, except to love him back. After all that he did for her, he never won her heart.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was to find love and to be loved in return. But no one ever did, for he was hideous all throughout. A monster shunned from birth. Disowned by his own mother, sold as a circus freak, he eventually found his way to learning music and becoming a virtuoso. And also owning this grand opera house.</p><p> </p><p>It was his solace from the cruel world but in the end, it became his downfall.</p><p> </p><p>He lost his Christine. But he let her go willingly. If she stayed with him, she would also lose the light in her.</p><p> </p><p>As he looked at the moonless sky, he remembered the same night that she allowed herself to love him too. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe in her heart, he was there somehow.</p><p> </p><p>But it was never meant to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized that Grim Reaper Erik at the rooftop of Palais Garnier is a parallelism, when he was alive and he lived underneath, as the feared Phantom.</p><p> </p><p>When he died, he became a Reaper, together with the handsome face he never had, and he hangs out at the rooftop. He was free but not really.</p><p> </p><p>Some elements from the 2004 POTO movie and Love Never Dies will be added here. Guess which song I just made a reference to at the end. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who Are You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>I will remember<br/>I will look at you<br/>Even when you are not here<br/>Even when many sunsets pass by<br/>I won’t forget you</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-Who Are You (Sam Kim, from Goblin OST)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrissy went through the rest of her day full of good cheer and giddiness. Come sun up, she went to work willingly. The coffee beans she ordered from last week arrived, the place was reserved for a book club meet-up two weeks from now, and the customers surely liked the new pasta dish developed by the resident head chef.</p><p> </p><p>The stars were aligning in her favor.</p><p> </p><p><i>That Erik is a good luck charm</i>.</p><p> </p><p>During the late afternoon, Meg stopped by for coffee, and couldn't help but notice Chrissy's glow.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to meet that guy. What time will he arrive?" Meg sipped her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Around seven. I hope you get to meet him too. Like what you say about guys, he's a snack!" Chrissy grinned, her cheeks showing pink.</p><p> </p><p>"That instant blush-on you have is a sign!" Meg smilingly pointed out. "Finally you're moving on from that dude!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention my ex!" Chrissy laughed, covering her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Meg checked her phone on the table, the screen lighting up. She read the message and said, "Oh no, I have to go. Mum is having unexpected guests at home and she wants me to come over. Gotta start cooking the moment I arrive." </p><p> </p><p>"Too bad, you won't meet him," Chrissy regretted.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I will, some other time. Don't forget to tell me about your date here tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>Meg stood up and gave Chrissy a hug. "Bye!"</p><p> </p><p>"Take care, Meg." Chrissy buzzed her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked at her friend until she left. For two hours, she was fidgety as she constantly checked her mobile phone while doing her duties.</p><p> </p><p>Since this morning, she received no reply from Erik.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Does he even know how to RSVP, even on text or call?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She was starting to get frustrated. She wanted to think that he was just really busy, but he should also respond to let her know about it.</p><p> </p><p>By six pm, she told the staff that she would have to close shop. She commended them that they did a job well done, and dismissed them early.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so nice of you, Madam!" the head chef commented happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time she will give us a salary raise!" The cashier girl quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Chrissy smiled. "I will tell Meg about this."</p><p> </p><p>The whole staff gave her an applause. Afterwards, they cleaned up the place and left gradually.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes before seven, Chrissy was left alone at the closed cafe. She started counting to herself every time a person passed by outside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Forty-seven... Damn, he never replied or called back." </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy leaned against a table, her chin cupped in her hand, while an old woman passed by.</p><p> </p><p>"Forty-eight, Erik is such an old dinosaur. He has a phone but it's useless."</p><p> </p><p>A young lady wearing a red coat sauntered near the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Forty-nine, after this, I will really go home." A businessman walked off, looking at his phone screen like it was the only world in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fifty..."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy's eyes widened at the man who appeared in front of the glass window. He was garbed in a white coat with thin black stripes across it, on top of his black pants. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik?" she mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed his phone, gesturing her to the table behind her. Chrissy turned her head and have forgotten about her mobile propped on top.</p><p> </p><p>She picked it up and realized that there were missed calls from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" she said aloud. Chrissy rushed to the door and let him in.</p><p> </p><p>"You were calling?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Erik nodded his head as he entered the cafe. He looked around the place, nodding and showing approval.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I wasn't able to answer. I waited for your call or message the whole day."</p><p> </p><p>"I was busy. Sorry." Erik looked apologetic, looking away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're forgiven." Chrissy smiled sweetly at him. There was a strong urge to hug him, but she did not want to give it to him this early, on the account of still trying to know him.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you eaten?" Erik asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy felt a rumble in her stomach. "Oh no, you made me forget!" she laughed. "Let me grab a bite before we leave together. By the way, do you want to try our new pasta dish?"</p><p> </p><p>"No thanks, I just ate," he declined.</p><p> </p><p>"Just sit there while I heat up the food."</p><p> </p><p>Erik sat on a nearby table. Chrissy disappeared into the kitchen and returned minutes later, carrying a tray with a platter of seafood pasta.</p><p> </p><p>"House specialty of the day, Spicy Pomodoro Pasta."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy smiled as she sat in front of Erik, who stared longingly at the pasta. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want some?" Chrissy asked smilingly.</p><p> </p><p>"No thank you," Erik spoke in a clipped tone.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pretending not to be hungry." Chrissy twirled the noodles on her fork and ate it heartily. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll just watch you eat." Erik answered. </p><p> </p><p>He just sat quietly while Chrissy enjoyed her meal.</p><p> </p><p>As a Grim Reaper, Erik couldn't consume human food, unless it was from the Reaper Cafeteria. He did not expected to be in this predicament. It was easier to say that he had finished eating something earlier than explaining why he couldn't eat with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, anything new with you lately?" Chrissy asked in-between bites.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'm busy with work. This is why I couldn't reply to your calls and messages."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so that's why you're unresponsive," Chrissy nodded, looking ticked off.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't do phone while at work," Erik explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Workaholic dinosaur," Chrissy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>It was an effort for him to learn modern-day speak from the old type of language he was so used to. He and Chrissy may be speaking in French at the very moment, but he also knew English, Spanish, German, and Italian. This was because of the countries he had been assigned in while carrying his duties as Grim Reaper. It was worth a hundred or so years of experience, and he was considered one of the respected senior Reapers.</p><p> </p><p>If he was still alive as the Opera Ghost, he will never have this kind of career, if that's what you can call it. Having a handsome face also worked to his advantage; deceased souls would willingly come with him, most especially, children. For once, no one turned him away.</p><p> </p><p>If only he experienced this during his lifetime...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done eating. You're spacing out." Chrissy broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Erik shook his head and blinked, staring at her blinding smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll just wash the dishes and off we go. You can bring me home to my flat."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy went to the backroom. While waiting, Erik walked around the cafe, staring at the odds and ends.</p><p> </p><p>The menu was written in pastel-colored chalk on an overhead chalkboard. There was a glass aisle below where the pastries are usually displayed. Above him were lamps, which softly lighted the whole place.</p><p> </p><p>The tables and chairs were all made of wood. with four chairs per table. The place was good for seating 40 people, and he also noticed a nook on the far right corner.</p><p> </p><p>Erik approached it, and found out it had a green sofa with purple throw pillows. There was a small bookshelf on the left side of the sofa. He checked the book titles, most of which were novels aimed for younger females.</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkled his nose at the titles, ranging from <i>The Prince and I</i>, <i>My 100-Day Boyfriend</i>, and one that made him cringe: <i>My Bad Boy and Me</i>. Erik picked up the said book and scowled at the anime-style cover of a teenage girl riding behind a young teenage boy in a motorcycle. He was wearing a leather jacket with his hair slicked back, while the girl had long blonde hair and wore a pink blouse.</p><p> </p><p><i>Literature has gone down the drain these days. If Christine was here, I wouldn't let her read these garbage books</i>.</p><p> </p><p>He returned the book to the shelf and was about to leave when something caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>On the right side of the sofa was a small wooden table. A dusty monkey was sitting on top of a bejeweled box with a lever on the right. The monkey held two cymbals and was in the motion of clanging them together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Why is this here?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik went to the monkey and turned the lever counterclockwise. When he let go of it, a faint melody played, with the monkey slowly clanging the cymbals until it touched.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that music. It was indeed that music box, the only good thing in his once miserable life. And now it came back to haunt him.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik! Let's go!" Chrissy called out. </p><p> </p><p>He heard her footsteps and turned around. </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked astonished. "It still works?" </p><p> </p><p>She approached the monkey and smiled at it. "This little fella. The other day, I tried to play you but you won't work!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know the song?" Erik suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The song from the monkey music box? Erm, no. I never found out the title, but I knew the melody. Let's go now!"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy pulled his arm away from the music box and led him to the exit. Chrissy locked the door and slid the key in her handbag. Then she went up to Erik, whose eyes were glued to the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that inside your shop?" He asked, absent-mindedly.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean, the monkey? I got it from a thrift shop and I decided to use it as a decor. I think the monkey is cute," she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Chrissy and searched her eyes. For a moment, he saw her as another person, the one he longed for.</p><p> </p><p>Her huge eyes blinked at him. She was dressed in her white nightgown, her hair a curtain of waves behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Earth to Erik!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her again and she was back to being the redhead woman in matte red lipstick and dark overcoat.</p><p> </p><p>"You're acting strange again. Do you want that music box?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I... I just think it's cute," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I can give it to you tonight if you like. But it's kind of heavy to carry around."</p><p> </p><p>"No thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get it tomorrow." Chrissy winked at him. "Let's walk to my flat. It's just nearby."</p><p> </p><p>As they went along the way, Erik expected that it was a block away from the cafe. Instead, he spent almost ten minutes walking alongside Chrissy.</p><p> </p><p>"You call it near?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"People also hate it when I say my flat is near here," Chrissy giggled.</p><p> </p><p>They happened to stop at the old bridge. Chrissy paused and stared upwards at the sky as she leaned on the railing. Erik stood beside her and caught a whiff of the murky scent of the river.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to jump off this bridge after my father died but Meg's mother saved me. I used to be famous in theater. I did West End before," Chrissy narrated casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but I'm glad you're here."</p><p> </p><p>Erik meant it. If she did not make it, he would have fetched her. He had a chance to be with her, but it was not yet in her favor.</p><p> </p><p>"You know my real name?" she asked, shifting the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"You never told me, but you know mine," Erik answered. "May I know your name?"</p><p> </p><p>Erik was close to begging what her name was.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy replied with a bitter smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Christine Nilsson, by the way. You can find me on Google. But everyone is wondering what happened to me after I quit theater. I'd rather they not find out."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you say your name again?"</p><p> </p><p>If Erik still had a human heart, it was beating wildly now and could fly out of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Christine Nilsson."</p><p> </p><p>All memories of the one he used to love flooded his mind. He slowly went up to her and hugged her tightly, never wanting to be apart from her.</p><p> </p><p>He now knew it was her all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reference:</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://phantompedia.fandom.com/wiki/Christine_Daa%C3%A9">Christina Nilsson</a>, the unverified real-life basis for Christine Daae in POTO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Days and Moons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>In the early morning hours someone waits for you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Among the blossoms and the flowers</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He will find you</i>
</p><p>-"Days and Moons" by Elsa Kopf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrissy was at a lost on what to do or say. She stood still as Erik suddenly hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Her composed tone pierced through their embrace. Erik gently broke free from her. </p><p> </p><p>"I apologize." His eyes were downcast, looking as if he regretted the action.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, you did not do anything bad," Chrissy assured him. "I was pretty surprised, that's it."</p><p> </p><p>Erik looked at her again and said:</p><p> </p><p>"I was just happy that you... You made it alive today. And I like your name too, it's beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"So, you just hug any woman whose name is Christine?"</p><p> </p><p>She pouted at him, hands on her hips. Erik stifled a laugh, saying, "No, it just so happened to be you."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy finally let out her laughter. "You and your smooth moves!" She approached him and playfully nudged his ribs. "You have to accompany me all the way to my flat!" she playfully demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all right with me."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulder. "We have to walk this way, close to each other. You better get used to my presence." She also wrapped her arm around his waist and started walking away from the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Erik couldn't decline her offer. As a man of the olden days, it would be scandalous if they walked around in public like this, bodies close to each other. And they weren't even married!</p><p> </p><p>But today, it was widely accepted, even kissing in public. How times have changed! He secretly hoped he would not get a demerit from the head reaper for acting like this with a mortal.</p><p> </p><p>As they continued their night walk, Erik looked at her. He realized how close his cheek was to her own. He could kiss her right now, but it was improper to do so. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>She is your Christine, go ahead, kiss her!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik tried so hard to fight that tempting voice in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"The night air is chilly, and I'm glad you're here with me."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy smilingly looked up at him. Erik inched his face away when he realized that his lips were an inch or two away from her own.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, you're blushing!" Chrissy smirked. They now stood under a lamppost with a golden glow. He could see her toothy smile, her eyes twinkling despite the darkness of the night around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I?"</p><p> </p><p>He had to pull himself away from her arm slinked on his waist. He patted his cheek, and it felt suprisingly warm.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I might have made you uneasy," she quipped, pulling herself away. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't mind, really."</p><p> </p><p>"You're so shy, I like it. Anyway, I'm at my flat now, goodnight Erik."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy reached out to him and gently tapped his cheek. Then she ran to her apartment building and waved him goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Long after she was gone, Erik remained standing under the lamppost, watching her shadow behind the white curtain moving from the window two floors above him. He had his fedora hat on again, and when he nodded, he disappeared from that spot.</p><p> </p><p>He fought the urge of wanting to be near her so much. </p><p>---</p><p>She became his daily habit.</p><p> </p><p>After fetching any assigned soul to him and bringing them to their destination, Erik would end up near Cafe Giry in one snap. Seven or eight o clock, depending on the times when it would close shop.</p><p> </p><p>He would walk Chrissy home, with her doing most of the talking. Erik patiently listened to her, even if she can get annoying sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>That annoyance came in the form of a cuss word, a snide remark, or being extra touchy with him.</p><p> </p><p>She would put her arm around his waist, pinch his cheek, or a playful slap to his shoulder. Yet he took it silently and laughed it off.</p><p> </p><p>This modern-day version of his Christine was a far cry from the one he used to know: demure and graceful. </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy also loved putting a lot of cosmetics on her face. Shadowed eyelids and red lips were part of her daily look, together with black tights, high-heeled ankle boots, and a dark or checkered dress with a black or red coat on top of it. Her long wavy red hair would be up in a ponytail or cascading down her back. He was still trying to get used to her made-up face, and always reminded himself that this was Christine Daaé's present persona.</p><p> </p><p>But if there were things they had in common, it was their strong spirit. And of course, the similar fates with their fathers. But he never heard her sing yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Erik, have you heard of the legendary phantom of Palais Garnier?"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy kept up with him as they stopped along the old bridge. He had forgotten how to count the nights they were together.</p><p> </p><p>"What about it?" He stared at her beside him while they looked over the river, the moon shining on its surface.</p><p> </p><p>"According to legend, there was a ghost that lived underneath it. He had a deformed face. He wore a half-mask on it and was a musical genius. Then he fell in love with one of the opera singers there. So he kidnapped her and brought her down to his lair. There's like, a river underneath that opera house, where he lived," Chrissy narrated.</p><p> </p><p>Erik gulped, realizing that she was referring to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened after?" he asked, trying to sound curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Her boyfriend tried to rescue her, but the ghost, known as <i>Le Fantome</i>, threatened to kill the man she loves if she would not choose him. She felt pity for him, showed that she could still love him. She kissed him."</p><p> </p><p>Erik was silently listening to Chrissy telling him about his life. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened after?" </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to look straight at her.</p><p> </p><p>"<i>Le Fantome</i> realized that he was being selfish. So in the end, he let the girl go together with her boyfriend. Well, she returned to him, though, just to bring back the ring he gave her. But you know what, I think deep inside, the girl had some love for him. But she cannot choose him, because he was an outcast of the society."</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the air between them. Erik was going crazy in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you know this?" he asked, eager to hear her response.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a well-known legend here in Paris." Chrissy leaned across the bridge railing and stared at him. "I visited there once and the staff were very superstitious about <i>Le Fantome</i>. They believe it's real."</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Because I was him, The Phantom. I turned into an Angel of Death afterwards, just to meet you again, Christine.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik knew he cannot just reveal himself to her all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so quiet. You believe in that too?" Chrissy's lip curled up.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's true," he quipped. </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy clutched his arm, saying, "You feel pretty bad for him, don't you? Come, let's bring me home now, before the Opera Ghost haunts us here," she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Erik flashed a tiny smile and continued his night walk with Chrissy. </p><p> </p><p>If only she knew, the man she referred to as The Opera Ghost was walking arm-in-arm with her, at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>And for days and moons, he was always with her, walking with her and silently listening to her.</p><p> </p><p>But there was one thing she did not know.</p><p> </p><p>In the blue hours when the darkness fought with the dawn rising, he would be beside her, sitting near her bed, watching her in deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>His broad-brimmed hat shielded his presence from her. How he longed to touch her, make her stay in his arms, never let her go.</p><p> </p><p>This was only temporary. He did not want to scare her in revealing himself to her. </p><p> </p><p>He will let time make the decision for him, if that was truly their fate.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he contented himself being with her. Something this beautiful can never last for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'd Still Choose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back<br/>The less I give the more I get back</i><br/>-"Poison and Wine"</p><p>Songwriters: Joy Williams / John White / Chris Lindsey<br/>Poison &amp; Wine lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, BMG Rights Management</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekends were the only days-off for Chrissy. Sometimes she would drop by at the cafe on a Saturday morning, but today, she was free to do as she pleased.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hey Erik, meet me for lunch today?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Without further ado, she hit the send button and waited, leaning her back on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Please pick up your phone this time," she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone beeped, and she straightened up. Chrissy excitedly read the message:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Sure, lunch is on me today. Meet me at the park after the bridge.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy leapt up and shrieked into a throw pillow. She rushed towards the shower and in 30 minutes, she was already done bathing and was ready for their date.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Will he like this look on me?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy studied herself in the full-length mirror. She decided to wear a black turtleneck top, a brown suede mid-length skirt, and black knee-length boots. She grabbed her red leather jacket and put it on top of her shirt, her hair in a half-ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll love to surprise him today," she smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She sauntered out of her flat with a spring in her step.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Erik sipped his black coffee, the white cup not scalding his palms at all. On his lap was a piece of blueberry pie, all bought from the Reaper Cafeteria and made to look like as if it was from a cafe shop of the living.</p><p> </p><p>For once, he was going to show her that he was eating something, to avoid suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>"<i>Bonjour!</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Erik looked up from his bench and saw her striding towards him. Chrissy's smile made her look glowy. Also, she had her usual make-up on and was dressed like a hot fox, in a red leather jacket, brown mini skirt, and black knee-length boots.</p><p> </p><p>He felt uneasy looking at her, but tried not to give too much thought to her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be that hungry," Chrissy commented, sitting beside him and staring at his coffee and pastry. "I made you wait too long, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just want to have a snack before we go for lunch," he reasoned out. </p><p> </p><p>"So, where are you taking us?" </p><p> </p><p>Erik thought about the nearest restaurant here but there was none.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you don't know where to take me. Let me suggest instead," Chrissy mused. "How about at <i>Gustav's</i>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do they have coffee there?" Erik blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Today he would use the pass given to him by the head reaper, to eat at any mortal's restaurant as if he was among the living, plus, being seen as a normal person. He recently got this reward after meeting the quota of escorting three pure souls to the Pearly Gates.</p><p> </p><p>"You never told me you're a caffeine junkie," Chrissy playfully nudged his ribs. "Yes, they have coffee, pastries, pasta, and wine."</p><p> </p><p>Erik stood up excitedly and tossed his empty cup in the nearest dustbin. </p><p> </p><p>"Bring me there!" </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy laughed. "You're so cute with that facial reaction!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll pay for it! I have my card!"</p><p> </p><p>"We are surely out on a date!" Chrissy stood up and grabbed his arm, walking with him. </p><p> </p><p>Erik felt like a happy child, and it was now he realized that he was smiling out of joy, for the first time in many decades.</p><p>---</p><p>They chose a table for two near the window. Chrissy enjoyed her pasta and wine, while Erik returned with a tray of not one, not two, but five different types of iced coffee. He also ordered a piece of dark chocolate cookie, a strawberry puff, and a lemon square.</p><p> </p><p>"You call that lunch?!" Chrissy almost spat out her wine the moment she saw Erik and his choice of food and drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is a meal for me," he replied, sipping his iced caramel macchiato.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe me, that will make you hyper, your blood sugar will spike up, and I don't have the means to carry your huge ass all the way to the hospital," Chrissy rolled her eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Any edibles or beverages I consume has no after-effect on me. I can taste them, enjoy their heat or coolness, but it won't change my body systems.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This was one of the many things he cannot say out loud to her, as a Reaper. Also, he was curious about those iced coffees he kept on seeing in any part of the world he was in, so today was a great time to try these out.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I am what you call a <i>caffeine junkie</i>." Erik finished his caramel macchiato and now, he enjoyed his iced java chip frappe.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you make it up to tonight. Don't faint there, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"You look so cute scolding me," Erik quipped. He couldn't help but smile at the mention of the word <i>cute</i>.</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, Erik, I will sit with you until you finish all of those drinks."</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon passed by rather quietly. Chrissy browsed through her phone while Erik drank and ate his pastries. He would steal glances at her, his soul warm as he laid eyes on her with a hidden smile. Her furrowed brows while scanning her phone screen, her manicured fingers tapping impatiently at the table, a loose lock of hair framing her temple; he was starting to fall for this version of Christine while never forgetting who she really was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a long day." Erik sipped his last iced coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy perked up her head and folded her arms. "You've been sitting like that for over two hours."</p><p> </p><p>She scowled at his position, his hunched back bent while sipping his iced coffee. Beside him were the last four glasses of iced coffee he drank, together with the empty plate where the pastries were placed.</p><p> </p><p>Erik straightened up. "I'm alright. No need to worry about me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a miracle you're not dropping dead yet," she scoffed. "Alright then, you pay for everything."</p><p> </p><p>She gestured to the waiter for the bill. Erik took out his card and gave it to the waiter, and moments later, it was returned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we go?" Chrissy picked up her shoulder bag.</p><p> </p><p>"As you please, my lady." Erik stood up and followed her through the exit.</p><p> </p><p>They walked along a side street filled with small shops, from an old bookstore to a music box store.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy led him to the latter store, and there they spent time trying out the dainty music boxes.</p><p> </p><p>"Think of me, think of me fondly, when you say goodbye..." Chrissy warbled as she sang to the music box currently playing.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you singing that to?" Erik stood beside her, enticed by her melodious voice.</p><p> </p><p>"No one in particular." The melody ended, and she gently closed the lid. "I used to sing that song a lot, for a theater play. It's about the ghost guy living underneath the Palais Garnier and the woman he loved."</p><p> </p><p>Erik was silent as a stone. He was astonished that they made a story about his life, something he never knew until now.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a nice song," he casually commented. "Why don't you sing again in the theater?"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stared at him, smiling bitterly. "I don't think I can never go back again to the way I used to be. I cannot perform without thinking of my deceased father. How he would play in the orchestra while I'm up on stage, singing."</p><p> </p><p>She turned her back on him and quietly walked out of the shop. Erik followed suit and when he found her, she was leaning against the wall, tears flowing from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy swiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "It's not your fault. I just remember him all over again. My ex-boyfriend leaving me, I can cope with that. But not my father leaving me  forever."</p><p> </p><p>Erik took her hand and cupped it inside the warmth of his own.</p><p> </p><p>"He is with you, even if you don't see him."</p><p> </p><p>It felt awkward for him saying these words, him not being a man used to comforting others, except for children. Those young souls were easier to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he is," Chrissy cleared her throat and suddenly hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>Erik froze. Her warmth overpowered him, her arms around his waist and her head leaning on his shoulder sent a strange feeling all over him.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly wrapped an arm on her shoulder and soothed it gently. They remained that way for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The day ended with Chrissy going home to her apartment. As they stood outside the door, she suggested:</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to hear me sing?" </p><p> </p><p>Erik nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait there."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy entered the building and came back with a guitar.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to the mini park across the street. There's a bench where we can sit on."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>Erik just silently walked with her as they crossed the street. There was indeed a mini park, a grassy space sandwiched in-between two apartment buildings. It had a tree, a bench, and with a lamppost above it.</p><p> </p><p>"Just listen to me sing, and then you can sing with me," she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy cradled the guitar on her left arm and began strumming along to a song. Erik let her finish it, and then, she played it for the second time, with her phone showing the lyrics to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back<br/>
The less I give the more I get back<br/>
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise<br/>
I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik was now singing along to the verses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br/>
Oh I don't love you but I always will...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>When they finished the song, they ended up staring at each other, lost in a deep gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy slowly inched her face to Erik. </p><p> </p><p>In the blink of an eye, he felt the warmth of her lips, and he claimed it back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also featuring lines from "Think of Me"</p><p>Songwriters: Andrew Lloyd Webber / Charles Hart / Richard Stilgoe<br/>Think of Me lyrics © Peermusic Publishing, BMG Rights Management</p><p> </p><p>Yes, POTO exists in this AU, with Chrissy playing her past reincarnation lol</p><p> </p><p>And I really inserted that Rierra video here, the one where they covered "Poison and Wine"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Poison and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-Poison and Wine</p><p>Songwriters: Joy Williams / John White / Chris Lindsey<br/>Poison &amp; Wine lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, BMG Rights Management</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His kiss remained seared on her lips long after they parted ways.  </p><p> </p><p>"You like me?" Erik avoided her gaze and was now more awkward than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy wanted to shake him so bad. How could he be so dense after that deep kiss? That was the answer to his stupid question!</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think is the answer?" She asked, blowing out a huff of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up. "I'll go. See you again."</p><p> </p><p>From the bench, Chrissy watched his back retreating from her, his steps hurried. She returned to her flat, her guitar slung on her shoulder and a load of questions which weighed heavier in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't shake off her dejection as she tried to shut her eyes and wait for sleep to overpower her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I knew you were a weirdo, but whoa, after I kissed you,  you won't believe that I like you already? You kissed me back, and you still don't know the answer? You're still not sure of yourself, and of me? Damn, Erik.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Is this how it felt to be loved in return?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik regretted saying goodbye to Chrissy in a rush. </p><p> </p><p>The truth is, he did not know how to respond after they kissed. </p><p> </p><p>The look on her face showed that she was displeased with his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>If only she knew, fireworks exploded in him the moment her lips touched his own. If he had a human heart, he was sure he could hear its thumping loud and clear in his head.</p><p> </p><p>If this was a normal situation, everything would go smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>But when he kissed her back, it dawned on him that this will never last for long.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the love he had for her in his previous lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It was the memory of her that kept him bound to the world of the mortal. Now that he had met her in this lifetime, he wondered if he still loves the former version of her, or the one he knew today.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the change of name, appearance, and demeanor, Erik would always love her as Christine. He knew it was his Christine. Waiting for her was the easiest feat despite the passage of time. Loving her even in the afterlife was the whole meaning of his life.</p><p> </p><p>But Erik also held secret fears.</p><p> </p><p>What if she remembers? Will she turn him away all over again? Will she hate him even in this lifetime? </p><p> </p><p>He knew the possibility of being found out. But until then, he wished that he would be with her longer.</p><p> </p><p>He had never known this kind of love. It was a gift and punishment that  was given to him, only with the possibility of being taken away from him sooner or later.</p><p>---</p><p>"Why the long face, Chrissy?"</p><p> </p><p>Meg studied her friend's dismal expression while having coffee at Giry Cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"How would you feel if you and the guy you're dating kissed, and he asks if he likes you?" Chrissy asked, absent-mindedly stirring the straw in her iced latte.</p><p> </p><p>Meg's jaw fell slack. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU KISSED ALREADY?!"</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was loud enough to be heard by the surrounding customers. Chrissy threw a glare at her. "Keep it down!" she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Meg whispered. "But seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy nodded her head. "We've been dating for quite some time and we kissed last night. But after that, he looked awkward and shy, and even asked if I like him. That was the obvious answer!" She slapped her palm on the table in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, maybe he'll get it if you went all the way with him," Meg smiled suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>"Meg!" Chrissy rolled her eyes at her remark. </p><p> </p><p>Meg stiffled her giggle. "Give him time to process it out. That Erik really is awkward, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>Meg happened to look out the window, and saw a guy with dark hair standing and looking at them inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Chrissy, look." She tapped her friend's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stared out the glass window.</p><p> </p><p>"It's him." She turned to Meg.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that... Erik?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Meg waved at Erik and he gave a nod of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, he's quite a catch!" she gushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait until he opens his mouth to speak," Chrissy remarked in sarcasm. She waved at Erik and motioned for him to come in.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally did, Chrissy stood up and introduced Erik to Meg.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my friend, Meg Giry. Meg, meet Erik."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Meg had a wide smile as she shook hands with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Erik, 45, November 5, Scorpio," he recited.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy wanted to do a face palm upon hearing that spiel again.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool, I'm an Aries!" Meg answered happily. "Sit down here," she motioned to an empty chair beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Erik did, and as he seated next to Meg, she was obvious in her admiration for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Chrissy surely has an eye for beautiful men," Meg winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Erik muttered shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Erm," Chrissy cleared her throat and shot a warning glance at Meg.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you two want to be left alone. If so, I'll go now. You guys better talk. I'll manage the cafe until evening. You're free to go, Manager."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Meg." Chrissy exhaled in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"See you again, hotshot!" Meg fluttered her eyelids at Erik and she left both of them alone.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stared at Erik, saying, "Can we talk by the bridge today?"</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, their feet led them to their usual spot by the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>They just stared out at the water, towards the setting sun painting the skies a vivid orange hue splattered with pink shades.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy wanted to berate him so much. But she controlled her sharp tongue, and waited for him to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you."</p><p> </p><p>Erik said it to the wind without looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me, Erik," Chrissy insisted.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to him and held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you, Christine."</p><p> </p><p>"That's pretty serious for you to say my full name like that." Chrissy giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"I love the sound of it," Erik finally let out a smile from his lips. "Christine." </p><p> </p><p>He pressed the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it, as if in veneration.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like a grand old lady," she snickered. It was then she wrapped her arms around Erik and kissed him for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>He gave in to his emotions and kissed her deeply in return. For a while, he let go of all his burdens and allowed himself to let this love overflow within him. </p><p> </p><p>Time stood still and only this moment exists for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Entwined Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days filled with love and joy passed by for Chrissy and Erik. </p><p> </p><p>From the rising of the sun until the stars showed up, they thought of each other, communicated through phone, and always passed by the bridge every time Erik walked her home. Sometimes they would banter or talk about mundane things, sometimes they walked silently, hand in hand. She ended the day with her kissing him first. Her kisses still surprised him, but in a good way that made him alive once more.</p><p> </p><p>As a man who was never loved in return, this was all new for Erik. This kind of love was quiet but assuring. He never had to do something drastic just to get her attention and win her love. It was difficult for him to trust her at first, but she showed that she was worthy of his trust. </p><p> </p><p>Was this because of his handsome face? Maybe, but it soon dawned on him that Chrissy was not fixated on his looks alone. She learned to listen to him even if modern-day speak was a bit of a struggle for him. Even if she called him "weirdo" or "old dinosaur", she never lost patience with him despite his odd ways.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated still in showing his feelings, but gradually, he began to talk more and open up. Except for the parts about his job as an Angel of Death and knowing her even before.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she will find out. He feared for the day that she will. How will he explain everything to her, that they were once part of each other's previous lives? That the reason he was still here was because of her?</p><p> </p><p>He tried to brush off such worries from his mind. For now, he will spend his days loving her and being loved in return. </p><p> </p><p>His only wish was that he will never be punished for this choice.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Chrissy went home after her grocery one Saturday afternoon. After sorting out her purchases, she decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood to get some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>As she strolled beneath the soft glow of the late afternoon, she felt a sharp sensation lining the right side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Great, another migraine. Why attack me now, I'm having a good day!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy had to lean her back against the wall of an old brick building. She closed her eyes and waited for the sensation to pass.</p><p> </p><p>The pain ebbed eventually, but she soon started seeing visions in her head.</p><p> </p><p>An underground canal. Rows of candles all around her lighting her path. A gondola ride.</p><p> </p><p>And in front of her, a towering man in a black cape. His back was facing her while he rowed the boat.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>An elderly woman's soft voice brought her back to reality, the visions coming to a halt. Chrissy slowly opened her eyes against the glow of the sky. To her surprise, the pain in her head was gone just as it happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Madam?" </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked to her left. The old woman looked concern at her. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. Just a little headache," Chrissy mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>This lady seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Chrissy can't help but notice that this woman was dressed in a white blouse with a pink shawl on her shoulders, matched with a long gray skirt. Her white hair was tied in a bun. Wrinkles lined her forehead and her blue eyes seemed to be penetrating her. </p><p> </p><p>"May I read your fortune?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Chrissy frowned. She needed water and medicine and now this strange woman wanted her fortune to be read.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you come with me inside?" The woman gestured her hand to the brick building which Chrissy just leaned on.</p><p> </p><p>"May I have water, if you have any?" she requested. "I just had a migraine attack."</p><p> </p><p>"I can give you that, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>Despite her apprehensions, Chrissy willingly came with her.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the building, Chrissy was led to a backroom. The old woman pulled a shiny draping with embroidered moons and stars on it. Inside the backroom was a small round table for two. A deck of cards were laid on top of it, with a crystal bowl of colored charms. Around them were shelves filled with strange items, from a magnifying glass, old books, and a box with flowers etched on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Please sit down. I'll bring you some water."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy did as she was told. She closed her eyes first while rubbing her temples. It felt weird that she was in this place, the last thing she expected to see from this abandoned building.</p><p> </p><p>"Here is your water, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked up and saw the old lady walking with a tray. On it was a green glass pitcher and two matching glasses. She gently propped down the tray and poured water for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Chrissy accepted the water politely and gulped it in one go.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you believe in past lives?" The old lady suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>"Madam, can we get straight to the point here? I need to go now. And I'm not requesting for a reading." She sounded rude, but she did not want to beat around the bush.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone loved you greatly during your previous lifetime. But it did not end well for both of you," the lady stated in a voice that made Chrissy stay in her seat, enthralled with her words.</p><p> </p><p>"Madam, you must have been watching too much of those fantasy series." Chrissy tried to brush her off, but it had no effect.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see right through you, my dear. You are in love with someone who was with you before. And this person has loved you ever since."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stopped in her tracks. Was she referring to Erik?</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tell me further about this? Can you do a reading?"</p><p> </p><p>She was starting to feel nervous about this whole past life thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a ring with you?" The old lady asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A ring?"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy recalled the ring she bought from the street on the day she met Erik. Good thing she had that handbag with her today. She opened the flap, and she fumbled for the ring. It was there inside, forgotten until now.</p><p> </p><p>"Here it is." She took out the swarovski ring and gave it to the lady, who eyed it intently.</p><p> </p><p>"You owned this ring before," she stated. "He gave it to you, only to be returned to him."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I bought that from a street vendor. I don't know, maybe I find it pretty." </p><p> </p><p>"This ring led you to that person who loved you in your previous lifetime."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I met a guy when I got that ring, and I'm dating him for months now."</p><p> </p><p>"You two are meant to meet again."</p><p> </p><p>The words ringed loudly in her head. Then she remembered the jewelry vendor who said the exact same words to her and Erik.</p><p> </p><p>"You just repeated what the ring vendor said to me," Chrissy mouthed in astonishment. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Is this some kind of a joke, do this old lady knew Erik, were they playing tricks on her?</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love him?" the old lady broke her out of her daze.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye....yes. I love him, the one I'm seeing now. Wait, do you know him? Are you his grandmother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you accept the truth? He is not what you expect."</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like foreboding to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why... He is a kind man. He loves me too. How come you act like you know him so much?"</p><p> </p><p>"The truth will hurt both of you. It's a high price to pay."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go now." </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stood up and took the ring from the old lady. Placing it inside her bag, she added, "Pardon me, Madam. I don't want to listen anymore to your ramblings about the guy I'm seeing. I can ask him if I like. Stop acting like you know me so well. Excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy nodded her head and was a few steps away when the old lady stated:</p><p> </p><p>"You were always his Christine. His presence never left you until now. Fate is so funny."</p><p> </p><p>Shivers went all over her body. Why did this lady knew her name, even if she never told her?</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to look back, but fear overtook within her. Chrissy left the building in a rush and walked briskly without turning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Masquerade Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Hide your face so the world will never find you.</i>
</p><p>-Masquerade</p><p>Songwriters: Andrew Lloyd-Webber / Charles Clinton Wilson Hart / Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe<br/>Masquerade lyrics © Peermusic Publishing, The Bicycle Music Company</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Chrissy thought about her conversation with the strange old lady.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Someone loved you greatly during your previous lifetime. But it did not end well.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>You two are meant to meet again. But the truth will hurt both of you. It's a high price to pay.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>As she spun the ring in her palm, Chrissy tried to make a conclusion with the old woman's words. She leaned her head on a table, sitting on a chair inside Giry Cafe. She decided to pass by to do an inventory with one of the staff members. She asked to be left alone afterwards, volunteering to close the shop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>This ring, she said it led me to the person who  loved me in my previous lifetime. Is she talking about Erik?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't the type to easily believe such things. But she tried to think about Erik and how she felt upon meeting him for the first time, together with that ring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>He was so attached to this ring. When he saw me, it looks like as if he was about to cry. Also, the way he speaks, it's... It's like he is struggling to speak in a modern way, I don't know. And how he seems to appear out of nowhere. But really, there's a little something off with him and I can't figure out what that is.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Even if she already learned to love him, her tiny observations would cross her mind in a bothersome kind of way. But Chrissy would just brush it aside. She enjoyed his company and his kind treatment towards her, which was a far cry from her ex.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy walked around in deep thought, the ring inside her closed fist. When she came to the part of the cafe with the sofa, her eyes shifted to the old monkey music box in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>She approached it and rotated the lever. Then it started to play a faint tinkling melody while the monkey clanged the cymbals in a painfully slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>"Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade, turn your face so the world will never find you..."</p><p> </p><p>It surprised her that she knew the words to this old melody. But she cannot remember when she first heard the song or even the title. It felt eerie to her that the words matched the tune, as if she was born knowing this song.</p><p> </p><p>When the music stopped, Chrissy stared at the ring in her hand.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>How is this connected to Erik? Did I really had a previous life with him?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>As she held the ring against the light, Chrissy accidentally dropped the ring. It rolled on the floor until it hit a column near one of the dining tables. </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy rushed forward to pick it up. But as she was about to stoop down, something brushed her shoulder, as if someone stood in that spot near the column. She almost lost her balance, but soon regained her footing. She reached out for the column and placed her hand on it.</p><p> </p><p>Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a light black object softly hitting the floor. When she turned her head towards it, she was astonished to find a black wide-brimmed fedora hat, inches away from the swarovski ring.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy did not want to look up. But then she instantly felt his presence. She slowly turned her head upwards and laid eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik?"</p><p> </p><p>He was right there with her, standing in front of her and dressed in a black turtle neck sweater, black pants, and black leather shoes. Chrissy had so many questions in her head, and it was starting to shatter the world she built with Erik.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of the old woman's words and how it connected with him. Now that he was here right with her, entering this shop without even opening the door and appearing in a flash, she now realized that Erik was not a normal person.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you here all this time?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy tried to blink her tears away. "What are you? Who are you? How are we connected to each other? I just met a lady who said that we knew each other before, in a previous lifetime."</p><p> </p><p>Erik looked away, guilt flashing through his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy reached out to him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to make him speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak to me! Tell me everything! If you're playing around with me, let me know and let's end this tomfoolery now!"</p><p> </p><p>Tears streaked down her cheeks. She still had some love for him, but now, all of this will end as quickly as it began.</p><p> </p><p>Erik kneeled down and picked up the ring on the floor, cupping it in his hand. He straightened up and looked straight at Chrissy, forcing himself to meet her eyes drenched with tears and heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>"So, this is who you really are. I'm going crazy," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "This makes absolutely no sense. But with what the old lady told me, everything is starting to make sense. How you were so fixated with my name, how you seemed to have a dubious background, the way you drank five cups of iced coffee without anything happening to you, the way you speak. Everything makes sense now."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy hid her tears and looked down on the floor. She stared again at Erik after sobbing and asked:</p><p> </p><p>"Did you do something to me before? Whatever it is, don't do it again, please."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Erik stated. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy held her breath and waited until he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a Grim Reaper."</p><p> </p><p>She covered her mouth in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to take me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Erik shook his head. "There is a reason why I'm still here."</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the spot where the monkey music box was located. Chrissy followed him and watched as Erik played it.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip and tears fell from his eyes while the box played. He then stared at Chrissy and said:</p><p> </p><p>"That monkey was mine. And the ring you owned, I gave that to you, hoping you would love me in return."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you set me up with the ring vendor at the bridge?" Chrissy's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"The truth was, that spirit played on both of us. I don't know how to say this, but..."</p><p> </p><p>Erik paused, waiting for her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Chrissy asked, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>"The Opera Ghost you believed in, it is I. And for years, I waited. My soul won't be at peace until I find you once again, Christine. You were the one I was searching for."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever that is, let's end this now. I don't want to play around with you anymore. You manipulated me!"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy angrily turned her back and was about to storm off when Erik said amidst the silence:</p><p> </p><p>"Christine, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, tears falling fresh once again. She wanted to leave but did not have the heart to do so. She still yearned for him, still loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy turned around once more and asked:</p><p> </p><p>"Which Christine are you talking about? Who I was before, or who I am right now? I want to understand."</p><p> </p><p>"May I... May I wear the ring on your finger?"</p><p> </p><p>Erik was calm when he asked the question.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy, despite her confusion and fears, slowly approached him and gave out her left hand. Erik held it and slipped the ring on her finger. A strange sensation overpowered her, the air heavy and the surroundings disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy closed her eyes and when she opened it again, candlelights surrounded the entire room. She realized she was inside a 19th-century bedroom with a full-length mirror to her right. She looked at herself, and she was shocked to find out that her clothing changed into a white nightgown. The tips of her hair slung on her shoulders were brown and curly.</p><p> </p><p>When she gazed at Erik in front of her, he was no longer the Erik she met.</p><p> </p><p>Still garbed in black, a white ivory mask covered the side of his right face, his eyes yellowish and the right side of his lips deformed.</p><p> </p><p>It was then she realized that she was now standing in front of the Opera Ghost. She was now the former version of her previous self.</p><p> </p><p>"You were Christine Daaé," Erik stated in a deep voice that made him sound older. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to see everything that happened between us."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy stared at him, mustering all her courage despite her torment.</p><p> </p><p>She prepared herself for what will transpire afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Damn, writing this chapter was painful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stepping Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to see everything that happened between us."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked at Erik straight into his fearsome eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He remained silent. Then he answered:</p><p> </p><p>"May I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked horrified at this question. All her feelings for him were shaken up and the last thing he wanted was a kiss from her?</p><p> </p><p>Erik understood her silence.</p><p> </p><p>"When a Grim Reaper kisses you first, you can see memories of your previous lifetime."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy shifted her position and walked around in a daze. She returned to him and replied:</p><p> </p><p>"I am ready for what I'm about to see, if it can help us both."</p><p> </p><p>Erik's hands shook violently the moment he placed it on her shoulders. Chrissy realized that he was more terrified than her, on the idea of her seeing their shared lives.</p><p> </p><p>She held his hand placed on her right shoulder and brought it to her cheek. It was an assurance on her part that they will go through this together.</p><p> </p><p>Erik took a deep breath and tilted up her chin. He lowered his head, meeting her lips in a kiss that slowly deepened. </p><p> </p><p>Chrissy closed her eyes and allowed him to claim her. Soon, she was starting to see visions. It was like an out-of-body experience, walking through time and being submerged in everything she went through as Christine Daaé.</p><p> </p><p>A grand opera house. Lights, colors, and people in various costumes swirled around her. Music filled the air, and it also filled her heart with an excitement that she knew very well as a former performer.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself on a stage singing. People applauded her, cheered for her. Rose petals rained around her as she took a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Then she was in this exact same bedroom. She sang in front of a full-length mirror while an invisible voice helped her out.</p><p> </p><p><i>The Angel of Music</i>, as he referred to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy wanted to ask, but instead, she just let herself travel through these memories.</p><p> </p><p>She walked around a snowy graveyard, clutching the hem of her coat. She arrived at a masoleum and knelt in front of it, tears brimming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was her father's final resting place. It crossed her mind that this father and the one she had in the present lifetime were the same soul. Her whole being was weighed with deep sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>She allowed herself to mourn, until she felt the warmth of sunlight caressing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She walked along a meadow with a well-dressed young man beside her. She realized that this was an old childhood friend of her. Love overflowed in her heart as he stood in front of her, whispering beautiful promises to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Love me, that's all I ask of you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to him, smiling, and answering him with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy felt that this man was also with her in the present lifetime. She was right, it was her former boyfriend. What happened here in this previous life for them to have separated so easily in the present one?</p><p> </p><p>Darkness enveloped her next. Now she was in a gondola, rowing along an underground canal. A man was in front of her, dressed in a dark cape. </p><p> </p><p>She was brought to a secret lair filled with candles, mirrors, and a bodouir. The man sang and she was entranced with his deep and angelic voice.</p><p> </p><p>Until she walked in front of him, seeing the mask covering half of his right face, and removing it carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>He let out an agonizing scream and started lashing at her. It was the Opera Ghost.</p><p> </p><p>Her visions whirled once again. She was at a masquerade party, engaged to her lover, with the ring worn around her neck in a necklace chain. They embraced and kissed. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing she knew, she was back on stage, performing a play called <i>Don Juan Triumphant</i>. Someone, a man fully covered in a black cloak, approached her while she sang. She found herself in his grasp, his hand moving in front of her body in a sensual way that hypnotized her with his tempting touch. </p><p> </p><p>Still within the grip of this man, she walked with him in the middle of the stage. A huge crash among the audience brought her back to her senses, together with terrified screams roaring throughout the opera hall.</p><p> </p><p>The great crystal chandelier had fallen from the ceiling and killed a person. Before she could react, the floor beneath her opened up and she, together with the cloaked man, went through the stage, never to be seen again.</p><p> </p><p>Christine was numb with fear to even make out everything happening to her.</p><p> </p><p>She was back in the dark lair. Her lover was tied with a noose around his neck, the rope looped to a wooden bar. He was gasping for breath while someone took control of the rope.</p><p> </p><p>The Opera Ghost was threatening to kill her lover if she did not chose to be married to the former.</p><p> </p><p>Hatred overflowed all through her. How could this demon, who called himself the Angel of Music, create chaos and destruction, in the name of loving her?</p><p> </p><p>She had to do something.</p><p> </p><p>As she looked at Erik and caressed the deformed side of his face, a spark of love surged within her troubled heart. </p><p> </p><p>He was still her Angel, after all.</p><p> </p><p>She inched her face to him and kissed him. She could still love this man, as much as she loved the other. Maybe her love could save him from destruction. She could also save her lover's life with this sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her lover's pleas and the sound of her name echoing through the dark chambers, she continued to kiss him. He broke free from her, astonished.</p><p> </p><p>She asked him to wear the ring on her. To choose her.</p><p> </p><p>But Erik, seeing the light in her, realized that if he kept her in the dark, she would lose the light within her soul. The one he so loved in her, the light that made her his Angel.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he yielded. He freed her lover and let the two of them go.</p><p> </p><p>Everything came down to her in a sudden crash. It made her head ache as she regained her consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>She was still kissing Erik. Chrissy held on to his arm, trying to keep herself standing on her spot.</p><p> </p><p>She felt him around her waist, keeping her close to him. Erik pulled away and they remained searching each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember everything. I was indeed your Christine."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy looked away, tears falling from her eyes. Then she said:</p><p> </p><p>"After what happened at the lair, I also remembered that night I came to return your ring. I gave myself to you as well."</p><p> </p><p>Erik avoided her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to choose you. I was going to run away with you, no regrets. But you left the next morning."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not want to destroy the light in you by living with a man shunned by the world."</p><p> </p><p>He turned his back on her. His shoulders shook, his head hunched as he cried silently.</p><p> </p><p>"You love him too. I promised not to get in the way. But when you came, I gave in to the yearnings of the flesh and willingly consummated with you. In deep regret, I took my own life, locking myself in the opera cellar."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy held on to her chest, sobbing openly. She wanted to run to him, but her guilt and shame kept her in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I still chose him, you remained within me.  I had a child with you, without him knowing."</p><p> </p><p>Erik instantly turned around, shocked at this revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"But I lost the child even before I could give birth. He never found out. I tried to live normally, knowing I still love him. But I always will have you. I guess this is the punishment for both of us."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy ran up to him and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder as she wept.</p><p> </p><p>Erik remained frozen, until his arm held her shoulder. He buried his face in her neck and cried openly with her.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, it was only both of them, mourning for their sad fates.</p><p> </p><p>"There are no happy endings for us, even in this lifetime," Chrissy whispered, in tears.</p><p> </p><p>Erik broke away, saying:</p><p> </p><p>"I am stepping back. Though I'm always in the wrong, I hope this is the right answer. Forget me, forget the lives we had. Continue living as Chrissy. I will not bother you any longer. This time, I will mark my words."</p><p> </p><p>"Erik," Chrissy pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Still in tears, he snapped and the fedora hat appeared on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy blinked away her tears and when she opened her eyes, she was back in the empty coffee shop, now dressed in her own clothes, the ring from Erik still worn on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain seared through her chest. Chrissy slowly crouched on the floor, seeing no end to her tears and anguish.</p><p> </p><p>He was gone just like that, without hopes of ever coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Parting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>It’s meaningless if I wish I don’t want to love you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I keep doing it</i>
</p><p>-Wish (Urban Zakapa)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>To you, who thought that oblivion would bring me peace in this lifetime,</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The moment our eyes met, I kind of knew that our fates are somehow connected to each other's.  Remembering everything was more of a burden for us than a relief, but nevertheless, I have no regrets knowing you. From here we can start working on healing old wounds, even if we might never see each other again.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hence, in this life, we'll have to live in each of our happy endings and ignore this tragedy. I pray that if we were to meet again in the next life, the wait will be short and the meeting shall be long. That we will see each other once more under more pleasant circumstances. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I hope we will be entitled with our own dearest names, without the memories of Christine Daaé and the Phantom clouding our souls. I hope we could greet each other if we meet by accident. I hope pure love will always be the solution, if we were to be together for good. I pray that we can meet like that. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I'm just happy that I saw your face and was given a chance to love you and to be loved by you, as who I am now. Sometimes you're Erik Eriksson, and sometimes you're the Opera Ghost, but I love you as the Erik I've known: 45, born on November 5, a Scorpio. An old dinosaur who struggles with technology, speaks awkwardly, yet listens without hesitation.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>This ends now. Please find your happiness and peace. Goodbye.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>  - Christine Nilsson</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, allowing her tears to fall freely. Carefully, she folded her letter and placed it inside an envelope. Finally, she was able to put all her turbulent thoughts down on paper.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks had passed since she last saw him. She spent the Sunday after that crying in her flat and struggling to get out of bed. She had to call Meg for help, and when her friend saw her in disarray, she wept openly on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"He left." It was all she could say. </p><p> </p><p>Meg did not say anything or gave advice. She just let Chrissy cry once more. She stayed for the night cooking dinner for her and sleeping on her couch.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Chrissy woke up to Meg cooking breakfast. It was the only thing that made her smile during those two weeks. Chrissy found herself finishing a whole plate of bacon, fried eggs, breakfast rolls, and waffles. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," was all she could say.</p><p> </p><p>"My pleasure," Meg smiled at her. "I'm not going to pry anymore about you and that guy. But if you need anything, let me know."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, do I report to work today?" Chrissy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm giving you a special leave for two weeks. Let me man the cafe instead. Use this week to take care of yourself and recover. You got this!"</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy smiled and walked up to Meg, giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>For two weeks, she was listless. Either she was locked up inside her flat, staring and toying at her old engagement ring, or walking around the village. Chrissy avoided passing by that old bridge where she and Erik used to walk at night.</p><p> </p><p>But today, after writing the letter, Chrissy showered, dressed up, applied her favorite red lipstick, and decided to go visit the bridge. She placed the envelope in her shoulder bag and the old swarovski ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs were heavy as she slowly made her way to what was once her favorite route. The moment she arrived there, the sun was about to set. She stared up at the sky, now a swirl of pink and orange hues.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew, rustling her hair. She combed it out of her face and as she stared to her right, it was then that she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy turned to face him. Here he was, in front of her, longing evident in his eyes. He was back to his usual all-black look, his face as handsome as ever. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you following me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Erik nodded his head. "I've been doing that for two weeks now, just following you every time you go outside."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you show up?" she asked, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>Tears flowed from her eyes. "Can I hug you?" she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Erik walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such an idiot for leaving me!" she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy broke free from him, stared in his eyes, and kissed him fully. Erik kissed her back, and they remained that way for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they went to their favorite cafe, <i>Gustav</i>, where they had dinner. It was a quiet moment enjoying each other's presence. Chrissy smiled when she saw Erik eating pasta and iced tea.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not binge eating anymore?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm eating normally in front of you," he answered smilingly.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they passed by the bridge again. Erik stopped walking.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, what's the matter?" Chrissy tapped his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a message for you. It's my last day here."</p><p> </p><p>The air was silent between them. Chrissy knew they would come to this point and it was useless to ask him to stay.</p><p> </p><p>She took out the letter from her bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Read this," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik took the envelope from her and read the letter, with a lamppost underneath to give him light. He pocketed the letter in his coat and approached Chrissy with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop crying after this," he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be okay, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy locked eyes with him, with Erik brushing away her tears. She removed the ring from her finger and gave it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope fate will be kind to us if we ever meet again," she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Erik kissed her forehead. He stared at the ring in his hand and threw it across the river. It disappeared beneath the dark water, never to be seen again.</p><p> </p><p>"You threw it away like that?" Chrissy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Our past is a closed book now," he stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want your music box back?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. Keep it in the cafe. Play it and remember us together in this lifetime," Erik smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice."</p><p> </p><p>He stepped away from Chrissy. Flickers of light started to appear on his clothes, as if he was about to be on fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik, what's happening?" Chrissy was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm finally going to rest now. My grim reaper duties are done." A bittersweet smile showed on his lips, his eyes fixed on her.</p><p> </p><p>She ran up to him, tears in her eyes and holding him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go!" she wept.</p><p> </p><p>"Christine, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Erik stroked her hair. He looked at her for the last time, until his form disappeared from her arms. He faded away and evaporated into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Chrissy shouted.</p><p> </p><p>She went down to her knees and wept. </p><p> </p><p>He was never going to return for good.</p><p> </p><p>But when she saw a white long-stemmed rose at her feet, Chrissy picked it up and held it gently in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she accepted it. She had a life to live, and it would surely please him that she live it well.</p><p> </p><p>Years passed. Chrissy found her voice back and started singing once more. Her comeback to theater was a success, and she was welcomed warmly. She had a good career after this, and even wrote a book based on her experience with depression and using music to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>The old memories slowly faded from her mind, only leaving her with happy memories of her and Erik Eriksson.</p><p> </p><p>As she looked up to the sky, she knew he was watching her. Chrissy passed by the old bridge twelve years after she met him. She never dated after this, but still remained open for possibilities of loving again.</p><p> </p><p>There was a white rose tied to a lamppost. Chrissy took it and gently kissed the petal. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she whispered to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>She took it as a sign from him. He was her Angel of Music, forever and always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>June 13, 2020: This story is finally finished. It feels so satisfying to get this idea out of my head. Thank you for those who read this. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>(Years and years later)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A dark-haired girl, about nineteen to twenty years old, waited impatiently at a bus shed somewhere in London. Below her was a duffel bag and a guitar case to her side.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been an hour, but there's no bus in sight," she complained. Snowfall fell heavily around her, and she pulled her thick jacket closer to her body. She was so eager to go home for the holidays, after spending her first three months at a music college.</p><p> </p><p>She scanned her phone for any news. No luck. The next bus will take three hours before arrival, no thanks to the snow.</p><p> </p><p>So she returned to the bus station, where there were benches and food stalls. The scent of freshly-cooked hotdogs caught her attention, together with the other aroma of food.</p><p> </p><p>She planned to eat later. For now, she took out her guitar and played a song to alleviate her boredom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She smiled as she sang the lines to the acoustic version of her favorite musical song. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Anywhere you go let me go too...that's all I ask of you...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>She paused from singing after hearing a male voice singing along with her. She slowly placed down her guitar and stood up, searching for that voice.</p><p> </p><p>A young man in a black leather jacket and jeans smiled at her. He had brown hair with wisps that fell to his left eye, twinkling brown eyes, and a boyish smile. He seemed to be her age, or older.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, do... Do you want to sing with me?" she asked the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!"</p><p> </p><p>He happily sat beside her and she started the song. This time, they sang together. Some of the other commuters gathered around them and listened to their singing.</p><p> </p><p>They applauded when they finished their number. They went back to their usual position, leaving the two alone together.</p><p> </p><p>"Snowfall is pretty heavy," she told the guy. "Are you also going home for the holidays?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm here for hours already. Also going home for the holidays." He ruffled his hair and shyly glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm studying at a music conservatory," she said. "What about you? You sing so well."</p><p> </p><p>"By any chance, are you from the Royal College of Music?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why yes! You go there too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Same. But I never see you around."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, you're from a higher batch," she pointed out. "I'm just a freshman."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in my third year."</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other, as if there was already a deep connection between them.</p><p> </p><p>"This is why I probably have this feeling that we met before," she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"In school?"</p><p> </p><p>"In a previous life," she snickered. "Maybe I'm just into reading those fantasy stories about reincarnation," she kidded.</p><p> </p><p>"May I know your name?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sierra Christine," she smiled, extending her hand. He shook it gently. "You can call me Sie or Chris. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Erik. Twenty-two, November 2, Scorpio."</p><p> </p><p>"That's two much info!" Sierra Christine laughed. "I'm an Aries."</p><p> </p><p>They laughed together, with love slowly budding in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I pray that if we were to meet again in the next life, the wait will be short and the meeting shall be long. That we will see each other once more under more pleasant circumstances.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>--The End--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>